How the Witch Stole Christmas
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Inspired by my local mall I've decided to post a Christmas story in mid October. Based on How the Grinch Stole Christmas I bring you: This sad attempt at humor. one swear word


**How the Witch Stole Christmas**

**Summary: Taking after major department stores and one of my local malls, I've decided to kick the holiday season off early with a story staring Icy and Musa based on How the Grinch Stole Christmas I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The standard discalimer applies. I was set upon by insanity**

Once there were fairies and specialists in the town of Magix. Who celebrated Christmas so loudly it pissed off the witch.

It could be perhaps that her hair was too tight. Or maybe her make up wasn't put on just right.

But the reason they all say with tongue clicks. Was because Icy was one of the Trix.

But whatever the reason, her hair or the Trix. Icy stared down hating all Magix.

Staring through her crystal ball, the witch thought of all the reasons she hated Christmas most of all.

"They'll take out their rings, hover bikes and balls. It'll be so loud in this school that the ceiling will fall!

They'll start competing those girls and those boys. And they'll give my minions head aches from that noise.

They'll take out their boom boxes, computers and all. Those things are so loud that I'll wish my ears would fall.

"They'll play their iPods , video games, CDs and MP3s.

"All that noise, noise, noise!"

"Then they'll all get hungry and sit down to a meal. Eating their favorite fairy foods with such zeal.

"They'll take out some animal and turn it into a beast. That is one trick I can not stand in the least.

"And then they'll do the thing I hate most of all. All those fairies and specialists will have a Christmas ball!

"They'll roll up the carpet and their voices will ring. Then that pig tailed one will start to sing"

(Cue North American Theme Song) We are the Winx. We are the Winx. We are the Winx, come join the club.

(You know the rest)

"For more than two years I've put up with it now. Bringing on killer migraines with a pow!"

Then the witch got an idea. An awful idea. The witch got a perfectly wonderful awful idea. She decided to make herself a Mrs. Claus hat and a coat.

"This is brilliant!" She exclaimed with a gloat.

She cut and she sewed, pricking her finger. Because Icy didn't know the magic and couldn't afford a Singer.

And because of her hair, she didn't need a wig. But she had to cut off about three feet since she didn't make the hat that big.

When she was done she gave the fabric a pinch, "This," She said, "Is worthy of the Grinch.

She danced around her dorm and with a triumphant pose; she vowed to have Christmas gone before the winter sun rose.

Since she had no reindeer- or a small dog at that- Icy picked up her duck, and Lord Darkar's bat

She loaded up a sled with some dark magic bags. And assured herself that she had nothing to dread.

As she stopped at the first house next to Cloud Tower. "This" She whispered. "Will make everyone cower."

Using her evil magic she took everything out. She missed some tinsel and began to pout.

On the walls she left tape on the ceiling were nails. She was certain when they woke up there would be a few wails.

Nothing Christmassy was left in the house. Not even a crumb for that darn mouse.

This routine continued all through the night. It's rather surprising that she did it before light.

At the last place- Alfea- she said with glee. "The only thing left is that stupid old tree."

A little ball rolled into a room. Where Tune the pixie was sleeping, her cheeks in full bloom.

She came out and said in a sad voice (give the girl some lines) "Mrs. Claus. This is not proper Christmas etiquette. What have you done with your husband? And what are you doing with our tree?"

But Icy knew what to do with something this tricky. She opened her bag and in went the pixie.

But Tune just climbed up with eyes all a glow. "This isn't ethical." She wanted the witch to know.

The witch drove away with Tune on top. Because it was Magix they weren't sprayed with slushy slop.

Musa awoke with quite a scare to find that Tune wasn't sleeping right there.

She tried to wake Riven, then called 911, but the police and her boyfriend were all drunk from too much Christmas fun.

So Musa transformed and ripped off her wings. She figured she could fly just fine without those clunky things.

She didn't have a scepter, but she flew at the witch. yelling "Give me back my pixie you bitch!"

She finally caught up with her enemy old. I don't know who won, but this is what's been told.

Musa was good at kicking and hitting.

But Icy was known to excel at eye spitting.

They finally gave up and went their separate ways. And they are friends now, even to this day.

**_The End_**

**This story was really fun to write. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll re-write Christmas songs to fit the Winx Club. Well, review anyways.**


End file.
